OS Conséquences
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: Recueil d'OS basé sur le couple Colby Granger/G Callen, d'après ma fic Conséquences.
1. Aucune différence by Cissy

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'ai décidé de poster les OS basés sur ma fiction Conséquences et mon couple favori Colby Granger/G Callen.

Pour info, les trois premiers OS qui seront postés ne sont pas de moi, mais de l'auteur Cissy de French Fics Fanarts qui les a écrits pour moi, en de différents occasions. Je lui ai bien évidemment demandé pour poster ses OS sur ma page.

Le premier OS a été écrit pour mon anniversaire en 2014, sur le forum French Fics Fanart. Ca était le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu cette année-là et je ne te remercierais jamais assez ma Cissy pour ce magnifique cadeau.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Shane Brennan pour les uns et Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci pour les autres. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

 **Aucune différence**

G Callen n'avait jamais vraiment cru en quoi que ce soit. Comment croire quand vous avez été ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil sans jamais trouver l'amour que vous étiez en droit d'espérer ? Comment croire quand la violence est devenue votre quotidien au point que vous ne savez plus ce que veulent dire les mots, douceur, tendresse, affection ?

Il s'était réfugié dans des principes rien qu'à lui, qui le tenaient à l'écart de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire mal, le faire douter, le faire chuter. Et cela était surtout vrai en amour : il ne voulait pas, n'avait jamais voulu se fixer et il avait toujours tout fait pour n'avoir que des amants de passage, des hommes d'une nuit ou d'une semaine qu'il ne reverrait jamais et dont il oubliait le nom aussitôt la porte refermée sur eux.

 _J´vois aucune différence  
Entre le grand amour  
Pour toujours  
Et l´aventure  
Qui n´dure qu´un court instant._

G Callen n'avait jamais vraiment appris à faire confiance. Comment faire confiance quand les adultes vous trahissent, vous haïssent, vous font souffrir physiquement et mentalement ? Comment faire confiance quand vous ne savez même pas d'où vous venez, qui vous a mis au monde et pourquoi on vous a un jour laissé sur le bord du chemin ? Comment faire confiance quand toute votre formation d'ancien de la CIA, vos missions en infiltration pour le FBI ou la DEA et maintenant pour le NCIS vous ont appris à toujours rester sur vos gardes et à porter en permanence un masque ?

Il en était ainsi dans ses relations amoureuses : il montrait à l'autre le visage que celui-ci s'attendait à voir et rien de plus. Il ne se livrait pas, pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.

De cœur en cœur, de corps en corps, il n'avait jamais pris le risque d'oser une seule fois le mot « couple ».

 _J´vois aucune différence  
Si c´n´est qu´évidemment  
Bien souvent  
C´est l´aventure  
Qui dure le plus longtemps.  
_

Mai pour une fois G Callen voulait espérer, il voulait croire que lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur, le droit à un avenir, le droit à l'amour.

Ca lui était tombé dessus, comme ça, sans s'annoncer, comme un orage soudain qui déchire le ciel d'été et s'en va tout aussi brutalement en laissant derrière lui une terre bouleversé. C'était cela : il était bouleversé. Tout ce en quoi il croyait, toute cette armure qu'il s'était bâtie jour après jour, année après année, venait de se fendiller, par la grâce d'un regard bleu et d'un sourire à faire se damner un saint.

Aujourd'hui, G. Callen se prenait à croire en l'avenir.

 _L´éternité c´est quand j´prends ta bouche  
Pas le nombre d´années  
Que purgent les condamnés.  
_

C'en aurait été presque risible si ça n'était pas aussi violent !

Il était en train de remettre en cause tout ce en quoi il avait voulu croire jusqu'à présent, ces règles édictées au fil du temps qui lui permettaient de garder un semblant d'équilibre dans une vie où il s'étourdissait pour ne pas avoir à penser.

La règle d'or, son point d'appui, son excuse, son leitmotiv… Aujourd'hui il la foulait allègrement aux pieds et il s'en moquait. Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue ou un flic ! tu parles !

Tout avait volé en éclats par le biais de quelques mots et d'une main tendue, de quelques équations sur un tableau transparent, de cette impression de déjà vu, d'inexorable. L'impression que c'était depuis toujours et pour toujours.

 _L´éternité c´est quand on se touche  
Pas une diabolique  
Notion mathématique._

Pour lui, s'attacher c'était se mettre en danger et la famille ne pouvait être qu'une source de difficultés, de souffrance, de mensonge… Sa famille c'était son équipe, Sam sur qui il pouvait compter à tout moment, Kens, Deeks, Eric, Hetty… tous ces gens auxquels il confierait sa vie sans hésiter, ces gens qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, qui n'avaient jamais remis en cause son caractère, son professionnalisme, qui lui offraient leur amitié sans rien exiger en retour, que l'annonce de son homosexualité n'avait pas éloignés…

Il avait longtemps pensé qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autres qu'eux : même pas d'un chez lui dont il n'avait pas envie. S'installer c'était donner une chance à la vie de le rattraper, à l'amour de le débusquer… S'installer c'était donner une chance à un lendemain auquel il n'avait pas cru jusqu'à présent.

 _L´éternité c´est quand tes yeux brûlent  
Ca c´est mieux qu´une messe  
Mieux qu´une belle promesse._

Mais aujourd'hui il abdiquait, de tout son corps, de tout son cœur, de tout son esprit, de toute son âme. Aujourd'hui il savait que la bataille était perdue d'avance parce qu'il ne voulait pas la gagner. Aujourd'hui il voulait simplement se perdre dans les yeux bleus, passer ses doigts dans les courts cheveux blonds, plaquer son corps contre un corps tout aussi vigoureux que le sien et laisser des bras l'enserrer comme dans une cage dont désormais il ne souhaitait surtout pas s'évader.

Qu'importaient les heures, les minutes, les secondes ? Près de lui plus rien n'existait plus.

 _L´éternité c´est quand tout bascule  
Puisqu´à ce moment  
On oublie le temps._

Ils étaient simplement là, la main dans la main, épaule contre épaule et ils regardaient l'océan du haut de la terrasse qui surplombait la plage.

Ils ne se parlaient pas et pourtant ils se disaient tant de choses dans le silence troublé simplement par le bruit du ressac. Entre eux les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, chacun avait lu dans les yeux de l'autre la même envie, la même volonté : ici ils seraient bien, ici ils pourraient devenir un couple avec les mêmes rêves, les mêmes attentes, les mêmes buts…

Ce serait ici, pour hier et aujourd'hui, pour demain et dans un siècle…

 _L´éternité c´est quand tes yeux brûlent  
Ca c´est mieux qu´une messe  
Mieux qu´une belle promesse._

Qui aurait cru lorsqu'il était arrivé au bureau du FBI, en infiltration dans cette équipe, que le destin l'attendait au tournant ?

Mais finalement, était-ce si étonnant ? Ils avaient tellement en commun : l'armée, le sens du devoir, le courage confinant parfois à la témérité, le respect de leurs équipiers et de leur chef en même temps que le cran de suivre leur instinct plutôt que les ordres.

Alors ils s'étaient tout de suite reconnus et pourtant ils avaient tout fait pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient garder une liberté qu'ils n'avaient déjà plus. Cette distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux n'avait cessé de se combler, malgré tous leurs efforts, jusqu'au moment où ils n'avaient plus été capables de se mentir plus longtemps, jusqu'à cette première nuit, ce premier baiser, ce premier réveil dans des droits froissés…

C'était écrit, pensaient-ils parfois avec le même sourire aux lèvres et le même éclat dans les yeux.

 _L´éternité c´est nos instants d´extase  
Et non une lourde peine  
Dont les jours se traînent._

Ils avaient voulu cacher leur liaison, mais peut-on cacher le soleil et l'éclat du bonheur ? Parce qu'ils tenaient à eux, leurs équipiers avaient bien vite deviné et s'étaient réjouis pour eux. Oh bien sûr, il soupçonnait Sam d'avoir pris son amant entre quatre yeux pour le menacer de lui faire la peau si jamais il lui faisait le moindre mal, comme l'avait fait le meilleur ami de son compagnon avec lui… Mais nul ne s'était offusqué de leur choix, nul n'avait même u l'air étonné, comme si tout cela était normal, comme si dès le premier instant chacun avait su que leur rencontre déboucherait sur cette histoire.

Une aventure, s'étaient-ils jurés la première fois, juste une aventure qui se terminerait avec la mission…

La mission était finie depuis des mois, et l'aventure n'en était plus une ou plutôt si, mais la plus belle des aventures qu'ils puissent vivre, celle qui les mènerait à se révéler à eux-mêmes, à devenir meilleurs, plus forts, plus ardents…

L'aventure de la vie et de l'amour.

 _L´éternité s´il faut qu´elle nous rase  
Qu´elle aille et sur l´heure  
Se faire voir ailleurs._

Alors oui, ils y étaient aujourd'hui, pensa G. Callen en se tournant vers l'agent immobilier :

\- On la prend.

Il sourit parce que son amant avait dit les mêmes mots avec une synchronisation exacte.

Oui, aujourd'hui il était prêt à franchir un nouveau cap et à enfin avoir un chez lui, sur cette plage, ou plutôt un chez eux, un endroit où ils pourraient se ressourcer entre deux missions, où ils auraient le droit de rêver, où un jour peut-être ils élèveraient une famille.

\- C'est pour de bon alors ? murmura-t-il à son compagnon, cherchant dans son regard la confirmation qu'ils ne faisaient pas d'erreur.

\- Pour de bon, et pour toujours…

Et pour le convaincre qu'il ne parlait pas en vain, Colby Granger enlaça l'homme qu'il aimait et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il fit passer dans l'étreinte toute sa force, toute sa conviction et son amour se laissa emporter dans un monde où le bonheur existait.

A cet instant précis, G. Callen croyait en son amour et il avait confiance en l'avenir.

 **FIN**

Chanson de Alain Chamfort.

* * *

Quelle artiste cette Cissy, qu'en pensez-vous ? A bientôt pour le second !


	2. Le cadeau de Noël by Cissy

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voici le second OS que m'a écrit Cissy, toujours posté sur le French Fics Fanart et que je poste ici toujours avec son accord. Il s'agit de mon cadeau de Noël de 2014 sur le French Fics Fanart dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2014.

Petit message pour toi ma Cissy, merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique OS qui en plus de me donner le sourire à chaque fois que je le lis, est une très belle source d'espoir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Shane Brennan pour les uns et Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci pour les autres. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

 **Le cadeau de Noël**

\- Ce soir tu viens dîner avec moi, et pas la peine de chercher une excuse foireuse pour décliner !

Le ton de David était sans réplique et, malgré les arguments qui lui montaient aux lèvres en foule, Colby comprit que, cette fois-ci, son ami était bien décidé à ne rien écouter. Au fond de lui, il savait que David avait raison : s'enfermer comme il le faisait n'était pas sain et ne l'aiderait pas à surmonter la déception et le chagrin qu'il traînait depuis trois mois. Mais il aurait pourtant préféré rentrer dans la maison déserte, prendre Midnight sur ses genoux et se laisser aller à sa morosité vespérale devenue coutumière. Seulement visiblement l'agent Granger avait décidé qu'il était plus que temps que son ami se reprenne en main et il savait qu'il ne l'emporterait pas contre l'esprit cartésien de l'adjoint du superviseur de l'unité des crimes violents. A croire qu'un certain mathématicien de leur connaissance avait déteint sur l'afro-américain. Autant faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur :

\- D'accord… Et où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Cache ta joie, ironisa David à l'entente du ton fort peu enthousiaste de son comparse.

\- Désolé… Tu sais que depuis que… Enfin… Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti en fait et…

\- Dis plutôt que tu t'es terré chez toi comme un ermite ! Tu en as même perdu ton bronzage ! On dirait que tu ne sors plus que la nuit ! A croire que tu es devenu vampire !

\- N'exagère pas tout de même, râla le blond.

\- J'exagère à peine et tu le sais. Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas venu prendre un pot avec nous après le boulot ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est Midnight qui exige que tu sois rentré à heure fixe, ça ne marchera pas.

Colby soupira :

\- Non… Je sais que je n'ai pas été très agréable mais…

\- T'inquiète, on a tous compris et on a décidé de te laisser du temps. Mais là, ça suffit ! Tu vas me remettre le pied à l'étrier vite fait : après tout, quand on tombe, on dit bien qu'il faut remonter tout de suite non ?

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de comparer mon histoire avec une vulgaire leçon d'équitation ? s'indigna Colby.

David sourit : il avait enfin réussi à secouer l'apathie qui s'était emparée de son ami depuis trois mois, depuis cette rupture aussi incompréhensible qu'inattendue qui l'avait totalement anéanti au point qu'il avait eu peur pour lui. Il lui avait laissé le temps, restant vigilant, disponible, toujours prêt à l'épauler et le reste de l'équipe avait agi de la même façon. Granger s'était renfermé sur lui-même, devenant morose, agressif, faisant son boulot dans la stricte limite du règlement, sans enthousiasme, sans intérêt, simplement parce que le sens du devoir qui lui collait à la peau lui interdisait de ne pas faire de son mieux. Ca avait été dur de le voir trainer sa tristesse en s'efforçant, plutôt mal d'ailleurs, de donner le change.

Mais quelques jours plus tôt, David avait décidé que cela suffisait : il était temps pour le blond d'affronter la réalité, dut-elle être cruelle. Il était bien décidé à lui permettre de reprendre pied dans sa vie et à retrouver sa joie naturelle, tout ce qui faisait de lui un excellent ami et partenaire.

Sans répondre à l'interrogation de Colby, qui de toute façon n'était que de pure forme, l'agent Sinclair reprit :

\- Il y a un nouveau restaurant thaï qui vient d'ouvrir à Venice. J'avais envie d'aller le tester.

\- C'est toi qui invites ?

Cette fois-ci un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'afro-américain :

\- Je te reconnais bien là tiens ! Toujours des hérissons dans le porte-monnaie ! Oui… Si ça peut te permettre de sortir de ta tanière, c'est moi qui invite.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est infâme !

\- On verra bien… Ca m'étonnerait : j'en ai entendu de bons échos. De toute façon, si ça ne nous plaît pas, on pourra toujours aller voir ailleurs… Un bon petit restau et on termine la soirée dans une boîte de nuit. Ca fait un moment qu'on n'a pas bougé nos fesses sur la piste de danse ! Les filles doivent se languir !

\- Parle pour toi mon pote ! Mes fesses, elles ne regardent pas les filles !

Le blond se mordit la lèvre mais David ne sembla pas relever la phrase : il lui fit simplement un clin d'œil avant d'onduler lascivement du bassin :

\- Fille ou mec je m'en fous ! J'ai besoin de me déchaîner un peu.

\- Etant donné ta manière de danser, tu ferais mieux de m'emmener au zoo, le nargua Colby qui récolta en retour un regard faussement noir dans lequel brillait une étincelle de gaieté : après quinze interminables semaines, il semblait qu'enfin l'agent blond ait retrouvé un peu de son allant coutumier et de la tchatche gouailleuse dont son partenaire avait si souvent fait les frais.

\- Tu es simplement jaloux de mes succès, se contenta de répondre Sinclair avant d'enchaîner : bon, j'appelle pour réserver un salon particulier ?

\- Ils ont des salons particuliers ?

\- Il paraît mon pote…  
\- Ote-moi d'un doute : tu ne m'emmènes pas dans un pseudo « salon de massage » ? Parce que là je ne marche pas !

\- Hé ! Tu oublies que je suis agent fédéral ! Je ne fréquente pas ce genre de lieu !

\- Ouais… Je préfère te croire… Mais je te préviens que si on me propose une jolie fille pour venir nous servir dans ton salon particulier je me casse direct !

\- T'inquiète : je vais demander qu'on nous alloue un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de laid ! Ca te va ?

Colby se contenta de hausser les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air accablé, puis il se replongea dans son dossier tandis que David décrochait son téléphone pour appeler le numéro qu'il avait noté quelques jours auparavant. Un sourire un peu crispé apparut sur son visage tandis que la sonnerie retentissait : il pensait avoir fait le bon choix. Restait à savoir si Colby serait de son avis lorsqu'ils arriveraient au restaurant et qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il en était.

\- Allez, terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Je t'embarque !

\- Je suis assez grand pour rentrer seul chez moi ! maugréa G. Callen en fusillant son équipier du regard.

\- Je sais que tu es assez grand, rétorqua Sam Hanna. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je te ramenais chez toi je te signale. Juste que je t'embarquais. Mauvaise déduction agent Callen !

Sa tentative d'humour fit chou blanc. Visiblement Callen n'était pas d'humeur à sourire. Seulement ça faisait un peu trop longtemps que ça durait et l'équipe s'inquiétait de cette dépression dans laquelle ils voyaient s'enfoncer leur coéquipier. Bien sûr il avait de bonnes raisons de déprimer, mais pour autant ils n'allaient pas le laisser dériver dans le marasme mental et s'y noyer. Sam avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser rebuter par l'humeur morose de son ami.

\- Des mauvaises déductions, je crois que j'en deviens spécialiste, rétorquait justement G. en réponse à la dernière remarque de son ami.

\- Arrête un peu de gémir sur ton sort ! répliqua alors celui-ci d'un ton sévère.

Il avait tout essayé : la compassion, la gentillesse, la patience, la compréhension… Puisque rien ne semblait fonctionner, il avait décidé de secouer un peu son équipier, de piquer son amour propre et de le faire réagir parce qu'il savait que s'il n'y parvenait pas, il finirait par perdre le meilleur ami qu'il avait eu depuis bien longtemps. Et ça, pour lui, c'était hors de question ! Puisque la manière douce ne suffisait pas, en avant pour la manière forte, et advienne ce que pourrait !

Callen le regardait, le visage confus, visiblement presque choqué de la sortie de celui qui, depuis trois mois, veillait sur lui comme une mère louve. Mais une mère louve sait aussi donner des coups de dents à son petit lorsqu'il en a besoin et il était plus que temps que l'agent spécial G. Callen du NCIS de Los Angeles s'en rende compte !

\- C'est vrai, enchaîna Sam : depuis quinze semaines c'est la même rengaine. Pauvre petit G. qui a des soucis de santé, un chagrin d'amour dont, soi dit en passant, il est le seul responsable et qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa fichue vie ! Merde ! Y'en a marre à la fin. Ca fait trois mois que tu nous repasses tes malheurs en boucle ! Tu crois qu'on n'a pas aussi notre lot de misères !

\- Hé ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! protesta Callen, vexé. Si je vous gêne tant que ça, je peux me barrer tu sais ! Après tout, c'est bien vous qui m'avez presque supplié de rester, me jurant qu'on avait encore besoin de moi et que je serais toujours utile à l'unité !

\- Et on avait bien raison non ? Tu as repris le boulot il y a cinq semaines et tu as déjà sauvé la vie de Kensi. Sans compter que sans toi, il y a deux jours, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sorti. Tu m'as sauvé les fesses une fois de plus ! Alors arrête de dire que tu n'es plus bon à rien et que ta vie est foutue ! Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et va un peu de l'avant. Le G. Callen que je connais ne se laisserait pas aller comme ça.

\- Oui, ben peut-être que le G. Callen que tu connais n'existe plus mon pote ! Peut-être que c'est juste toi qui veux croire qu'il est toujours là !

Sam sentit monter en lui une féroce envie de flanquer une paire de gifles à son ami. Mais, outre que ce n'était pas franchement le meilleur moyen de le raisonner, il se voyait mal lever la main sur lui. Il se contenta de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir en face de lui, genoux contre genoux, lui interdisant toute retraite, et il planta ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Merde G ! Que faut-il te dire ou faire pour que tu comprennes que tu es un élément clé de cette équipe ? Combien de fois nous as-tu tirés d'un mauvais pas, l'un ou l'autre d'entre nous hein ?

\- Vous avez fait pareil pour moi.

\- Parce qu'on est une équipe bordel ! Est-ce que tu peux te mettre ça dans ta sale petite caboche de gamin immature ? C'est à ça que ça sert une équipe : on se serre les coudes dans les moments difficiles, on s'entraide, on se couvre les uns les autres…

\- On s'engueule…, compléta Callen, et, avec un soupir de soulagement, Sam vit une étincelle d'amusement briller dans son regard.

Il commença à croire que, peut-être, ça allait fonctionner. Mais il s'interdit de crier victoire trop tôt : avec un tempérament dans le genre de celui de G. rien n'était jamais acquis d'avance. Ballotté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, le jeune homme n'avait pas appris la confiance et un rien le faisait se replier dans sa coquille protectrice, le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour survivre.

\- Oui on s'engueule ! Parce que c'est ça aussi une équipe : quand l'autre déconne, on le lui fait comprendre.

\- Donc, d'après toi, j'ai déconné…

\- Bien sûr : je le sais, tu le sais… On le sait tous ici. Tu n'as pas fait le bon choix.

\- C'était le mien.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il était bon ! Tu as réagi dans l'émotion du moment : tu aurais dû te laisser du temps… Regarde-toi ! Tu es devenu un vrai zombie !

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai aucune raison de me sentir malheureux !

Cette fois-ci l'ironie amère était parfaitement perceptible dans le ton âpre de Callen. Un instant, Sam fut tenté de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter puis il se durcit : ils avaient déjà essayé la tendresse, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Non, il s'en tiendrait à son plan, quitte à le modifier à vue s'il voyait que ça risquait d'aggraver les choses.

\- Tu vois, tu recommences ! D'accord, tu as des raisons d'être malheureux ! Mais tu en as tout

autant, voire plus, d'être heureux : tu es en vie bordel ! Tu as des amis qui comptent sur toi et qui, je l'espère, compte pour toi ! Tu as l'un des métiers les plus passionnants du monde ! Tu es un l'un des meilleurs agents du NCIS ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, tu as le meilleur équipier du monde !

Cette fois-ci un sourire fleurit aussi sur les lèvres de Callen, rassurant Sam : visiblement le sens de l'humour de son jeune partenaire n'avait pas totalement disparu.

\- Le meilleur équipier du monde ? Rien que ça hein ? Pourtant il me semble que le meilleur équipier du monde, il y a deux jours, il a eu chaud aux fesses !

\- C'est justement ce que je suis en train de t'expliquer tête de bois ! Il y a deux jours, si tu n'avais pas été là, aujourd'hui nous n'aurions pas cette conversation et vous seriez en train de me choisir le costume avec lequel on m'enterrerait !

\- Ce serait vite trouvé : jean et tee-shirt, contra Callen, réprimant un frisson à l'idée qu'il aurait effectivement pu perdre son meilleur ami, son seul ami peut-être, s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait.

Cela le fit réfléchir : Hanna avait raison, il était encore utile, il l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises depuis cinq semaines. Il était effectivement sans doute temps qu'il cesse de s'apitoyer sur son sort et qu'il reprenne sa vie en main. D'autres que lui avaient traversé les mêmes épreuves et ils s'en étaient sortis. Après tout, sa vie n'avait été qu'une longue suite d'emmerdements dont il était toujours sorti vainqueur. Qui aurait parié sur lui lorsqu'il était adolescent ? Qui l'aurait vu se ranger du bon côté de la loi et devenir agent fédéral ? Il avait déjoué tous les pronostics, renvoyé à la niche tous les oiseaux de mauvais augure qui lui prédisait un futur à l'ombre des barreaux d'une prison. Il avait trouvé un équilibre, un boulot, des amis et même… Non… Il ne devait plus penser à son amour. Il avait choisi de le laisser au bord du chemin parce que c'était mieux pour lui, pour eux deux… L'amour c'était terminé pour G. Callen ! Mais pour autant, il lui restait toute une vie à mener et il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Sam comptait sur lui, l'équipe comptait sur lui et G. Callen était tout ce qu'on voudrait sauf un lâcheur.

Sam avait suivi le débat mental dans les yeux de son ami et il sentit son corps se détendre un peu : tout n'était peut-être pas gagné, mais rien n'était perdu, loin s'en fallait. Finalement il aurait peut-être dû réagir plus tôt… Quoique… Plus tôt, ça aurait peut-être été trop tôt… Qui savait jamais où se situait le bon timing ? Le principal c'était que visiblement Callen réagissait à ses propos comme le prouva sa répartie suivante :

\- D'accord… Tu as sans doute raison. Je me suis un peu laissé aller.

\- Un peu ? titilla Sam.

\- Hé ! N'abuse pas ! Un peu, c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi.

\- OK… Je t'accorde le point. Mais puisque tu reconnais tes torts, tu acceptes le gage.

\- Ca dépend… C'est quoi le gage ? Si c'est improviser un twist endiablé sur le bureau de Hetty, désolé mon pote, mais ça sera sans moi !

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer au ton amer qui accompagnait ce trait d'humour désespéré. Il décida de passer outre et enchaîna :

\- Pas de danse : tu sais que je ne suis pas un grand danseur alors je ne vais pas risquer qu'un jour tu me rendes la pareille ! Non… Le gage c'est de m'inviter au nouveau restaurant Thaï qui vient de s'ouvrir à Venice.

\- Un restau Thaï ? Je croyais que pour toi la grande cuisine s'arrêtait aux hamburgers frites !

\- Fous-toi de moi tant que tu veux mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Je n'en ai entendu que du bien.

\- Vas-y avec Michelle. Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait !

\- Toi tu essaies de te défiler ! Tu sais très bien que Michelle est à Washington avec la petite. Et puis j'aurais l'occasion d'y aller une autre fois avec elle. Ce soir j'ai envie de partager un bon moment avec mon meilleur ami, même si c'est un sacré emmerdeur !

\- Tu as des façons de lancer des invitations qui rendent un refus très difficile, ironisa Callen.

\- Ca veut dire oui ? sourit Sam.

\- Ca veut dire oui. Mais je te préviens que si la bouffe ne me plaît pas la prochaine fois que tu te mettras dans le pétrin, tu t'en sortiras tout seul.

\- Aucun risque que ça arrive, contra Sam. Tu aurais bien trop peur de devoir affronter Michelle.

La mine de G. était éloquente lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Je déteste lorsque tu as raison !

\- Et moi j'adore ça ! Allez hop ! On file…

\- Tu es sûr qu'il y aura une table libre ?

\- Aucun souci, j'ai réservé un salon privé.

L'expression de Callen se fit suspicieuse :

\- Un salon privé ? Tu m'emmènes au restau ou chez les putes ?

\- Au restau ! Je tiens à ma peau figure-toi ! Les putes c'est fini depuis que j'ai rencontré Michelle !

\- Ouais…. On dit ça… on dit ça…, plaisanta G. Et pourquoi un salon privé ? Et comment savais-tu que j'allais accepter hein ?

\- Pour être tranquille avec mon partenaire préféré et parce que sinon je t'aurais menotté et emmené de force là bas. Ca te va comme réponses ?

Callen lui fit une grimace :

\- Pas vraiment, mais je m'en contenterai… Seulement sache que je prendrai ma revanche.

\- Mais bien sûr ma poule…. Je n'attends que ça…

Sam se sentait plus léger : bien sûr rien n'était gagné mais il semblait que sa démarche avait porté ses fruits. G. réagissait à sa manière habituelle, bien loin de son apathie des semaines passées. Peut-être que le plus dur était derrière eux. En tout cas il voulait y croire. Tout comme il voulait croire que la décision qu'il avait prise était la bonne et qu'il n'allait pas envenimer une situation déjà tendue.

\- Bonsoir messieurs, très honorée de vous accueillir au « Jardin d'Eden »… Avez-vous une réservation ?

\- Le Jardin d'Eden, rien que ça ? maugréa Colby en suivant David à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

Sans tenir compte de la mauvaise humeur affichée de son équipier, l'afro-américain répondit à la jeune femme qui les avait accueillis :

\- Oui… J'ai réservé un salon privé au nom de M. Sinclair.

\- M. Sinclair… Oui… Effectivement. Nous vous avons réservé le salon Turquoise. J'espère que vous y passerez une excellente soirée.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit David tandis que Colby et lui suivaient le garçon à qui l'hôtesse venait de faire un signe.

L'agent Granger laissa son partenaire passer devant, semblant chercher quelque chose du regard. Au point que Colby s'arrêta et le regarda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances toi ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je manigance quelque chose.

\- J'en sais rien… Cette invitation…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'inviter mon meilleur pote au restau peut-être ?

\- Si bien sûr… Mais depuis que j'ai accepté tu agis bizarrement.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- D'abord tu as passé la moitié du trajet à envoyer des textos. Et ne me dis pas que c'était pour le boulot, je ne te croirais pas.

\- J'avais des trucs à régler, répondit évasivement David.

\- Des trucs dont, évidemment, tu ne veux pas me parler…

\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment. On va passer une bonne soirée, bien manger et ensuite on verra…

\- On verra quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Tu sais que tu me casses les pieds avec tes questions Granger. Tu es de la police ou quoi ?

Colby lui répondit par une grimace mi goguenarde mi inquiète. Il se demandait vraiment ce que complotait son ami et ce que pouvait bien cacher cette invitation. Il n'y avait d'abord pas vu de malice mais il n'aurait pas été un excellent agent fédéral si le comportement de David ne lui avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Il sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose et il aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Soudain, le garçon s'arrêta devant une porte, leur indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur salon privé. L'homme ouvrit et s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. A ce moment-là, David recula d'un pas :

\- Euh… Vous pourriez m'indiquer les toilettes ? demanda-t-il au serveur, puis, à l'intention de Colby il ajouta : Installe-toi, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Et avant que Granger n'ait pu protester, il avait disparu à la suite de leur guide. Haussant les épaules, l'agent entra dans la pièce et la porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui. Il fit deux pas, appréciant le décor du petit salon, puis soudain il se figea en voyant la silhouette assise dans un fauteuil :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La même question avait jailli des deux bouches, simultanément. Les deux hommes se regardaient, abasourdis de se trouver face à face. Cela remontait à si longtemps maintenant, une éternité à leurs yeux.

 _Flashback_

\- Tu seras parti longtemps ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Tu sais comment c'est…

\- Ouais… Enfin… J'en ai une vague idée.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- T'inquiète, je comprends, c'est le boulot.

G. sourit : si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il rencontrerait une personne capable de le comprendre, de le soutenir, de l'attendre lorsqu'il partait, sans lui mettre la pression, sans lui faire de reproches de ses longues absences, il aurait traité son interlocuteur de doux rêveur. Et pourtant c'était le cas. L'amour de sa vie, celui en lequel il avait cessé de croire depuis bien longtemps et que pourtant il avait toujours cherché était juste parfait : jamais de jalousie stupide, de plaintes abusives ou de suppliques larmoyantes. Il prenait ce qu'il lui donnait sans rien exiger de plus.

Callen se perdit dans le regard amoureux et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Il avait si longtemps cherché son âme sœur, papillonnant de jupon en jupon, voletant d'un joli minois à un autre, étreignant des corps qui ne lui laissaient d'autres souvenirs que celui d'un moment de plaisir délicieux. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se fixer. Aujourd'hui il savait : sa quête avait été vaine parce qu'il ne cherchait pas là où il fallait. Son amour n'avait pas de poitrine voluptueuse, pas de chute de reins rebondie, pas de longs cheveux dans lesquels passer les doigts. Non… Son amour était grand, musclé, avait des cheveux coupés courts, presque à ras et n'avait rien à lui envier en ce qui concernait les attributs masculins.

La surprise avait été totale pour lui de tomber amoureux de cet homme lors de cette enquête conjointe entre le FBI et le NCIS. Ce qui devait être au départ un rôle était devenu la réalité : il aimait l'agent Granger comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne et bien qu'il crevât de trouille à l'idée de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui peut-être le laisserait choir à son tour, il avait fini par s'investir dans cette relation comme il ne s'était jamais investi avant. Une fois le premier moment de surprise passé, leurs équipes respectives avaient été heureuses pour eux et nulle voix ne s'était élevée contre leur amour. La chance ayant voulu qu'ils soient tous les deux basés à Los Angeles, ils s'étaient installés ensemble avec la petite Midnight, le chaton adopté lors de leur enquête, qui depuis avait d'ailleurs bien grandi, et ils coulaient des jours heureux.

Bien sûr, avec leurs métiers respectifs, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils formaient un couple plan-plan avec une vie bien tranquille, bien cadrée. Combien de fois l'un ou l'autre avait-il décommandé un rendez-vous au dernier moment, combien de fois s'étaient-ils dit au-revoir par téléphone alors qu'ils comptaient se retrouver le soir mais que le boulot les envoyait au loin ? Et à cet égard, G., de part son poste particulier, était le champion des restaus annulés, des concerts ratés, des cinés manqués et des repas en amoureux gâchés sur l'autel du devoir.

Mais jamais Colby ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche. Il savait mieux que personne combien était exigeant leur métier et il était hors de question qu'il exige de son compagnon de quitter ce boulot qui le passionnait pour le garder près de lui. Ca aurait été du pur égoïsme et, loin de l'action dont il avait besoin, G. se serait tout bonnement étiolé jusqu'à ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même. Leur couple n'y aurait pas survécu. Alors l'agent du FBI s'était fait une raison et, quand bien même son cœur se serrait d'inquiétude chaque fois que son amant devait partir pour une mission dont, la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait rien lui dire, il muselait ses craintes pour que l'homme qu'il aimait emporte de lui son visage souriant et amoureux et que cela l'aide à revenir plus vite à ses côtés.

Et à cet instant précis, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait tandis qu'il voyait G. entasser à la hâte quelques affaires dans son sac militaire. Où partait-il ? Pour combien de temps ? Quels dangers allait-il affronter de nouveau ? Il n'en savait rien et n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien. Mais il devait garder confiance : toujours son amant était revenu auprès de lui. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça se passe autrement cette fois-ci.

\- Non Midnight ! Tu ne viens pas avec moi. Tu restes avec papa et tu veilles à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises !

La voix de son amant arracha Colby à ses pensées et il se focalisa sur G. qui venait de retirer la minette du sac où elle s'était lovée et qui la lui apportait :

\- Tiens… Garde-là bien…

\- T'inquiète, je prendrai soin d'elle.

\- Et elle de toi j'espère… Allez je file. Je te contacte dès que je peux.

Colby savait qu'il devait entendre : « Si je peux ».

\- D'ac… Fais gaffe à toi Callen !

\- T'inquiète Granger, je gère !

Ils se sourirent, toujours un peu crispés lorsqu'ils devaient se quitter. Mais ils étaient tous deux hommes d'action et n'auraient pas su se contenter d'un gentil boulot pépère qui les aurait ramenés à heures fixes chez eux.

G. déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon :

\- Prends soin de toi et d'elle. Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi… Ne nous oublie pas…

\- Pas de danger !

C'était le même rituel, à chaque fois, presque comme une superstition. Les mêmes trois dernières répliques depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de faire un bout de route ensemble. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut G. qui quitta la pièce, sans se retourner, laissant son amour derrière lui : pas d'embrassades sur le seuil de la maison, pas de grands adieux sur le quai de la gare, pas d'étreintes dans l'aérogare. Ca aussi c'était l'une de leurs conventions : ils se quittaient chez eux, partant chacun pour leur travail et ils se retrouvaient chez eux à leur retour, que ce soit quelques heures ou quelques semaines plus tard.

En dehors de ce lieu, ils étaient deux agents fédéraux, deux hommes qui avaient choisi de servir et de protéger, fut-ce au péril de leur propre vie. Il n'y avait qu'entre ces quatre murs qu'ils étaient un couple amoureux, comme les autres. Il n'y avait qu'entre ces quatre murs qu'ils s'autorisaient à trembler pour l'autre.

Et Colby trembla, de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les jours, puis les semaines passaient. Aucune nouvelle, rien ! C'était à en devenir dingue. Il avait fini par demander à Don de se renseigner auprès du NCIS et la réponse ne lui avait rien appris : « L'agent Callen est en mission, il n'est pas joignable pour le moment. » Ce n'était pas la première fois que G. s'absentait si longtemps, mais les autres fois il avait réussi à lui envoyer quelques petits messages. Là… ça commençait à être long.

Jusqu'à ce jour d'avril où le téléphone se mit à sonner vers deux heures du matin. Les sens tout de suite en alerte, Colby décrocha :

\- Granger à l'appareil.

\- Colby… C'est moi !

Tout à fait réveillé, l'agent du FBI se dressa dans son lit :

\- G ? Enfin ! Tu es où ? Tu es rentré ? Tu vas bien ?

Il y eut un moment de silence et Colby sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis la voix de G. s'éleva dans son oreille, froide, distante :

\- Je vais bien oui… On ne peut mieux. Et non, je ne rentre pas.

\- Pas encore ? Tu as une idée de quand tu vas revenir ?

La voix de Colby était empreinte d'appréhension. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière cet appel, quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

\- Je ne rentre pas Colby.

\- Comment ça tu ne rentres pas ? Tu veux dire : pas maintenant ?

\- Non… Je veux dire pas du tout !

La terre s'arrêta de tourner et Colby se figea, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas du tout », finit-il par demander d'une voix blanche.

\- Ce que ça veut dire… Pas du tout ! Je suis désolé Colby. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je l'aime… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais… Voilà… C'est arrivé… comme ça !

\- Mais… Ce n'est pas possible… Enfin… C'est… Tu es parti depuis un peu plus de deux mois… Ca ne peut pas… Pas si vite…

\- Et nous ? Ca nous a pris combien de temps hein ? fut la réponse cinglante. Je suis désolé Colby. Je croyais être amoureux. Je me trompais… Tu mérites mieux que moi.

\- Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je mérite, hein ? s'emporta alors Granger. Qui es-tu pour rompre comme un lâche par téléphone ? Tu me diras, tu aurais pu faire pire : m'envoyer un texto par exemple ! J'ai le droit de comprendre G. J'ai le droit de te voir en face ! De toute façon tu as tes affaires à récupérer.

\- J'enverrai quelqu'un les prendre pour moi. Je suis désolé Colby.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es désolé ! C'est si facile à dire ! Et Midnight, j'en fais quoi ?

\- Tu la gardes. Elle sera mieux avec toi. Rien ne dit que mon amour d'aujourd'hui sera celui de demain… Je pensais que c'était toi que j'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. Je me suis trompé. Peut-être que je me trompe encore… Et… Bref…

\- Tu es où ? A Los Angeles ?

\- Non… J'ai demandé ma mutation à Washington. C'est là-bas que vit mon nouveau compagnon.

Cette nouvelle acheva d'assommer Colby. Visiblement il n'y avait aucun espoir : G. était tombé amoureux d'un autre. G. ne reviendrait pas. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte tandis qu'il tentait d'affermir sa voix pour ne pas montrer son désarroi :

-Bien. J'ai compris. Je te souhaite d'être heureux G.

\- Toi aussi… Colby… Tu es un type bien.

\- C'est ça ! Tellement bien que tu m'as trompé avec le premier venu ! Inutile de me passer de la pommade ! Je suis un grand garçon ! Je m'en remettrai !

\- Colby…

\- Va au diable G. !

 _Fin du flashback_

C'était le dernier mot qu'il lui avait dit avant de raccrocher. « Va au diable ! ». Et G. n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Comme convenu, un agent du NCIS était venu récupérer ses affaires, un agent que Colby ne connaissait pas. Il aurait aimé que ce soit Sam ou Deeks : peut-être aurait-il pu leur tirer les vers du nez. Mais ce jeunot, revêche et mutique n'avait su que lui dire qu'il « avait des ordres » comme si c'était la seule phrase qu'il ait jamais apprise.

Et la vie s'était organisée, la vie sans G., la vie sans amour, sans saveur, sans bonheur.

Et aujourd'hui il était là, devant lui, aussi pâle que lui-même devait l'être, l'air tout aussi abasourdi qu'il l'était et l'espace d'un instant Colby n'eut qu'une envie : repasser cette putain de porte et s'enfuir, après avoir collé une bonne droite à Sinclair qui était forcément au courant de tout ça et qui semblait se prendre pour un entremetteur.

\- Colby… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ce que je fais là ? Figure-toi que j'ai suivi un type que je croyais mon ami, qui voulait, parait-il, goûter les spécialités de ce nouveau restau.

Un sourire un peu pâle vint distendre les lèvres de Callen :

\- Ouais… Même chose pour moi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Sam… Il m'a amené ici quasiment de force.

Colby hocha la tête, comprenant qu'ils venaient de tomber dans un traquenard tendu par leurs amis respectifs. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ces imbéciles ? Est-ce que lui et G. n'étaient pas assez grands pour régler leurs problèmes tout seuls ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin qu'on se mêle de leur vie privée ?

\- Bon… Ben… Je suis content de t'avoir revu mais excuse-moi de ne pas rester…

Il ébaucha un geste pour s'en retourner :

\- Non ! Attends ! Colby…

Et soudain G. bougea de derrière la table où il était assis. Ce fut seulement alors que Colby vit le fauteuil roulant. Il blêmit :

\- G…. Qu'est-ce que…

Callen afficha une moue triste :

\- Voilà… C'est ça que je ne voulais pas que tu saches Colby…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… De quoi tu parles ?

Colby s'assit, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il regardait son ex-amant sans comprendre, l'esprit en déroute.

\- J'ai été blessé lors de la mission : moelle épinière atteinte. Je ne remarcherai sans doute plus jamais.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! G. ! Je suis désolé ! Tellement désolé pour toi ! Si j'avais su… Tu sais bien que je serai venu…

Et puis soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Colby. D'une voix plus dure il enchaîna :

\- Attends… Pendant la mission ? C'est-à-dire… C'est pour ça que tu as rompu ? Il n'y a pas eu d'autre homme ? C'était juste…

La mine de son compagnon le renseigna plus que n'auraient pu le faire les mots. Alors la colère le submergea :

\- C'est donc tout le respect que tu as pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cru bordel ? Que j'allais te quitter parce que tu étais en fauteuil ? Je t'aime abruti ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Tu crois vraiment qu'un putain de fauteuil peut m'éloigner de toi ? Mais pour qui tu me prends G ? Je suis quoi pour toi hein ?

G. le laissa évacuer toute sa colère, sa frustration, sa douleur et lorsque Colby se tut, il prit la parole à son tour :

\- Je ne voulais pas t'imposer un infirme. Tu mérites mieux qu'un type incapable de bander !

\- Merde G. ! Y'a pas que le cul dans la vie ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que j'étais avec toi : parce que tu baises comme un Dieu ? Je t'aime ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on fasse l'amour pour t'aimer !

\- C'est pas juste l'amour… C'est… Je ne suis plus celui dont tu es tombé amoureux.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Sur tes jambes ou sur des roues, tu es toujours l'homme que j'aime !

Ils étaient face à face maintenant et l'intensité de leurs émotions se lisait sur leurs visages : désespoir, chagrin, colère, frustration, souffrance… Tout cela se mêlait, s'enchevêtrait, les emportait par vagues successives, les laissant pantelants et épuisés à se bouffer du regard avec l'avidité d'un affamé à qui on vient de servir son premier repas depuis des jours. Et c'était bien ça qui se passait : des jours de famine, de solitude, de douleur s'effaçaient un à un à ce moment par la simple magie de leurs présences.

Dans la salle du bas, Sam et David n'en menaient pas large. Ils avaient décidé d'obliger les deux hommes à se retrouver face à face, mais ils étaient conscients que leur choix pouvait avoir l'effet inverse de ce qu'ils espéraient.

L'idée leur en était venue quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés durant une enquête : David et Sam avaient déboulé au même moment chez le même suspect que les deux équipes traquaient pour des raisons différentes, ignorant que l'autre agence était aussi sur ses traces.

Les deux hommes s'appréciaient, sans être amis. Leurs liens étaient essentiellement dus au fait qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis l'un de G. et l'autre de Colby. C'était par eux qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun hormis la couleur de leur peau. Pourtant un vrai respect mutuel prévalait à leurs rencontres. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en présence l'un de l'autre, ils avaient appréhendé ensemble le suspect et l'avaient interrogé en binôme. Puis, l'affaire réglée, ils avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre à la victoire de la collaboration entre deux agences d'habitude plutôt adversaires.

Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour aborder le sujet qui tenait à cœur à chacun : la rupture incompréhensible entre Colby et G. David soupçonnait Sam de savoir pourquoi son partenaire s'était ainsi éloigné de l'homme qu'il aimait, le laissant totalement désemparé. Sam avait quelque peu tergiversé puis avait fini par avouer la vérité à l'agent Sinclair.

Lors d'une opération, quelques mois plus tôt, durant la mission qui avait éloigné G. de Colby, son partenaire avait été touché par une balle alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à appréhender un suspect. La blessure en elle-même n'aurait pas été grave si malheureusement l'agent du NCIS ne s'était pas trouvé à ce moment précis au sommet d'un précipice. Le choc l'avait propulsé en arrière et il avait franchi le garde-fou, s'écrasant une dizaine de mètres plus bas.

Tandis qu'il racontait, Sam revivait l'horreur de ce moment : son cri lorsqu'il avait vu G. tituber puis basculer dans le vide. Il se souvenait avoir assommé l'homme puis s'être précipité vers le bord. Son ami gisait sur le sol dur, immobile et, risquant la chute à son tour, il s'était précipité vers lui, désespéré à l'idée de le retrouver mort.

G. avait survécu à la chute, mais il s'était brisé la colonne vertébrale et les médecins avaient laissé peu d'espoir quant à ses chances de recouvrer un jour la mobilité de ses jambes. A son réveil, l'agent avait été anéanti par la nouvelle et il avait décidé que, n'étant plus tout à fait un homme, il était hors de question qu'il enchaîne son compagnon à son fauteuil. Sam avait tout fait pour le dissuader de rompre, l'avait encouragé à dire la vérité à Colby, mais Callen était plus têtu qu'une bourrique et, une nuit, il avait mis son plan à exécution. Sam s'était alors attaché à lui permettre d'aller mieux, souffrant de le voir si triste sans rien pouvoir faire pour lui.

Cinq semaines auparavant, Callen avait réintégré l'équipe, mais en restant au QG d'où il dirigeait ses partenaires sur le terrain. Il s'était montré aussi efficace à ce poste qu'il l'était lorsqu'il était dans les rues et il avait déjà sauvé la vie de Kensi et celle de Sam en réagissant au quart de tour alors qu'ils se trouvaient l'un et l'autre en difficulté. Cela lui avait permis de reprendre pied dans sa vie, de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas devenu l'épave inutile qu'il croyait être. Pour autant, il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde de tenter de renouer avec Colby, persuadé qu'il ne serait pour lui qu'un fardeau que l'agent du FBI ne pourrait jamais quitter même s'il le voulait, parce que son handicap exacerberait chez lui le sentiment de protection et de loyauté qui lui interdirait de lui faire le moindre mal, dut-il, lui, en souffrir.

Sam s'était incliné, une fois de plus, même s'il pensait que son ami avait tort. Mais sa rencontre avec David lui était apparue comme un signe du destin, un moyen peut-être d'obliger sa tête de bois de partenaire à se rendre compte qu'il faisait fausse route. En apprenant que, de son côté, Colby traînait sa misère depuis trois mois, il avait conclu que de toute façon, la situation ne pourrait pas s'aggraver.

Les deux hommes avaient donc concocté ce petit piège et, depuis le début de la soirée, ils étaient en contact continu pour s'assurer que tout fonctionnait comme ils le voulaient. Maintenant, ils avaient peur d'avoir outrepassé leurs droits. Et si Colby et G. ne leur pardonnaient pas leur intervention ? Si le premier ne pouvait pas supporter l'infirmité du second ou tout simplement si la rancune qu'il conservait envers lui avait effacé tout l'amour qui les avait unis ? Que se passerait-il si, chacun de leur côté, les deux hommes reprochaient à leurs amis respectifs cette rencontre forcée ? Que leur resterait-il au cas où, suite à leur choix, ils rejetaient leurs partenaires ? Ils seraient encore plus seuls qu'ils ne l'étaient avant cette soirée.

\- Tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix ? questionna Sam, tendu comme un arc, l'oreille aux aguets, tentant de déceler des éclats de voix.

\- J'espère… En tout cas, on n'a toujours pas entendu de coup de feu, c'est plutôt encourageant, tenta de plaisanter David.

Mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas.

Et puis soudain ils virent arriver Colby, le visage fermé, qui se dirigeait vers eux et leurs cœurs se serrèrent d'appréhension à sa mine revêche et à son regard accusateur. Visiblement les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu se lever, l'agent du FBI était à leurs côtés :

\- Alors vous êtes contents de vous ? les apostropha-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Ecoute Colb…

\- Non ! Mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous croyez que nous ne sommes pas capables de prendre notre vie en main ? Vous pensez que de nous mettre en présence l'un de l'autre va suffire ? Vous étiez persuadés qu'au moment où nous nous reverrions tout s'effacerait comme par miracle ?

Les deux hommes étaient dans leurs petits souliers. Sam tendait le cou au maximum pour voir si G. arrivait à son tour, inquiet de le savoir seul dans la pièce, désespéré sans doute du départ de Colby. Ils avaient échoué ! Ils avaient joué la dernière carte qu'ils avaient en main et visiblement les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme ils l'avaient espéré. Peut-être même avaient-ils fait plus de mal encore à leurs amis en se mêlant de ce qui ne les regardait pas. David cherchait les mots qu'il pourrait dire pour faire comprendre à Colby qu'il n'avait pas voulu le trahir, qu'il avait juste pensé à son bonheur, à redonner une chance à cet amour qu'il savait toujours présent en son cœur.

\- Vous voulez que je vous dise ? continuait Colby sans se soucier des mines contrites de ses interlocuteurs.

Ceux-ci se crispèrent plus encore, s'attendant à une condamnation sans rémission, pensant que l'un et l'autre allaient perdre une amitié qui leur était précieuse.

Et puis soudain le visage de Colby se détendit et un sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux s'allumaient d'une lueur moqueuse :

\- Et bien vous aviez tout à fait raison !

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, bouches bée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et il se mit à rire aux éclats, d'un rire clair et heureux comme David n'en avait plus entendu de sa part depuis sa rupture :

\- Regarde-moi leur tête G. ! Ca vaut une photo !

\- Oui… Je viens de la prendre !

G. venait d'arriver derrière lui, sans qu'ils l'aient vu et il riait à son tour de leurs mines stupéfaites. Sa main vint saisir celle de Colby et les deux hommes sortirent de leur stupeur à ce geste qui résumait tout :

\- Vous nous faisiez marcher ? s'indigna David.

\- Vous le méritiez bien non ? On n'a pas idée de se mêler ainsi de la vie des gens ! rétorqua G. faussement fâché.

\- Quand c'est pour leur bien…, commença Sam.

\- Tututu…. Trop facile, se moqua Colby.

Puis, reprenant son sérieux, il regarda les deux hommes en face avant de dire :

\- Merci. Merci à vous deux.

\- Tout est arrangé alors ? demanda Sam.

\- Disons que nous avons parlé et… Colby a bien voulu me donner une autre chance, répliqua G. en couvant l'agent du FBI d'un regard empreint d'amour.

\- C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'exclama David.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite, expliqua Colby. Sans G. je suis une coquille vide. Qu'il marche ou non, il est l'homme que j'aime… le seul que j'aie jamais aimé.

Sa main se referma plus fermement sur les doigts de son compagnon retrouvé et il continua :

\- Maintenant que je le tiens, je ne le laisserai plus jamais partir.

\- Je n'aurai plus jamais envie de te quitter, répliqua G.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'échanger un baiser qui s'intensifia au point que leurs amis se sentirent de trop :

\- Bon ben… On va vous laisser, commença David.

\- Ah non ! Pas question ! s'interposa Colby.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna l'afro-américain.

\- Tu m'as promis de m'inviter à manger ! Tu as intérêt à t'exécuter. Et désolé pour toi mon pote mais les émotions ça me creuse alors prépare-toi à une note salée.

\- Pareil pour toi ma caille, gouailla G. à l'intention de Sam.

Sinclair et Hanna se regardèrent, faussement catastrophés à l'idée de devoir régaler leurs commensaux mais on voyait bien dans leurs regards qu'ils se seraient acquittés de bien d'autres additions salées pour le bonheur de leurs amis.

La soirée se termina dans les rires et l'émotion, Colby et G. ne se quittant guère ni du regard ni du toucher, comme s'ils avaient besoin de s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Et lorsque le repas fut terminé, ce fut l'agent du FBI qui roula le fauteuil se celui qui était redevenu son compagnon et qui, cette nuit-là, retrouva leur maison et Midnight qui, pas rancunière pour deux sous, vint aussitôt ronronner tout son soul sur les genoux du revenant.

Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas stupides : ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours. Mais ils étaient ensemble de nouveau et c'était le plus important. A eux deux, ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Le pire était derrière eux désormais, ils ne pouvaient aller que vers le meilleur.

Colby jeta un dernier regard à la pièce et sourit de contentement. Tout était parfait ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait demandé à Don de lui accorder cette journée de congé, si difficile à obtenir parce que très convoitée par tous les agents. Mais Don avait fait remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à profiter de son 24 décembre depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe, acceptant systématiquement de remplacer un quelconque collègue qui sollicitait cette faveur. Il lui avait donc promis que, sauf enquête qui aurait nécessité impérativement sa présence, il pourrait profiter de la journée demandée. Et pour une fois le sort était de son côté puisque rien de grave n'était survenu annulant tous les congés comme cela se produisait malheureusement trop fréquemment.

En regardant la table apprêtée, les décorations scintillantes et en humant les bonnes odeurs de la dinde qui rôtissait doucement dans le four, Colby se sentit heureux, l'âme en paix, enfin à sa place. Nichée dans le creux d'un fauteuil, Midnight l'observait à travers ses yeux mi-clos, attendant simplement qu'il quitte la pièce pour repartir à l'assaut du sapin qui faisait ses délices avec les boules qu'il était si amusant de décrocher ou les guirlandes dans lesquelles on pouvait s'emberlificoter à loisir !

\- Toi, tu ne bouges pas de là ! avertit Colby en direction de la facétieuse qui le regarda d'un air dédaigneux, se lécha la patte puis, d'un air de déesse outragée, descendit de son perchoir, passant devant lui tête haute et queue relevée pour bien marquer sa désapprobation. L'humain était sur ses gardes : peu importait… Tôt ou tard sa vigilance se relâcherait, et alors…

Bien loin de ces considérations félines, l'agent Granger alla chercher les verres de fin cristal achetés la semaine précédente et les disposa devant chaque assiette. Ce serait un grand dîner, leur premier dîner de réception… Cette année, ils voulaient que Noël se passe chez eux pour s'assurer que le temps du bonheur était revenu.

Cinq mois maintenant que G. était revenu dans sa vie. Cinq mois de hauts et de bas mais surtout cinq mois de partage. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, avaient surmonté toutes les difficultés liées au handicap de l'agent du NCIS. Celui-ci avait fini par avouer à son amant qu'un médecin lui avait proposé une intervention chirurgicale qui pourrait lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes… ou qui pourrait aggraver son état, voire le tuer. Seul, il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'accepter, mais avec son compagnon à ses côtés, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance.

L'opération avait eu lieu six semaines plus tôt et si elle n'avait rien aggravé, fort heureusement, elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir permis de grandes améliorations. Pourtant G. semblait retrouver une certaine sensibilité, comme en témoignait leurs ébats de plus en plus satisfaisants. Au départ, à leurs retrouvailles, Colby avait dû apprendre à apprivoiser ce corps inconnu que pourtant il connaissait si bien. Petit à petit ils avaient trouvé leurs marques et le plaisir était au rendez-vous de leurs unions charnelles, un autre plaisir certes, peut-être moins animal, mais tout aussi agréable à partager. G. suivait une thérapie depuis son opération mais les progrès n'étaient pas probants en ce qui concernait la marche. Pourtant l'espoir ne les quittait pas : sa sensibilité retrouvée sous la ceinture permettait de penser qu'un jour prochain Callen pourrait enfin remarcher.

Colby se moquait bien que l'homme qu'il aimait soit en fauteuil, mais il savait combien celui-ci souffrait d'être éloigné du terrain, de ne plus pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il faisait avant. Ils avaient aménagé la chambre d'amis qui possédait une salle de bain contigüe afin d'éviter les escaliers, mais l'agent du FBI voyait bien passer dans le regard de son compagnon toute la frustration de ne plus être tout à fait « entier », comme il disait. Dans ces moments-là, il le prenait dans ses bras, couvrait ses lèvres de baisers et lui répétait qu'il était juste parfait pour lui et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de son sourire pour être heureux.

Six semaines c'était long et, bien que refusant de se montrer défaitiste, Colby commençait à penser que jamais son compagnon ne remarcherait. Il dépensait une énergie folle à lui prouver que, même en fauteuil, il était capable de pratiquer les mêmes activités qu'avant : ils avaient sauté en parachute, en duo et, pour Noël, Colby comptait lui offrir un séjour au ski dans une station qui louait des fauteuils adaptés. G. adorait skier : nul doute que de s'apercevoir qu'il pourrait encore le faire le réconforterait.

Ce soir ce serait leur soir. Colby voulait que tout soit parfait. Outre les équipiers de G, il avait invité ses propres partenaires ainsi que Don et sa famille. Une grande tablée heureuse, témoin de leur bonheur, devant laquelle il avait décidé de demander son compagnon en mariage. Il tâta dans sa poche les deux anneaux d'or blanc qu'il ne quittait pas, par superstition sans doute, et son cœur battit plus vite à l'idée de ce cadeau pour l'homme avec lequel il voulait finir ses jours.

G. n'avait pas obtenu de congé et Colby préférait cela : il voulait tout préparer à sa façon pour voir fleurir ce sourire ému et heureux qui lui réchauffait le cœur lorsqu'il naissait sur les lèvres de son amour. L'agent du NCIS ne tarderait pas à rentrer et le temps de se changer et de prendre une douche, leurs invités seraient là. Il fallait que tout se passe bien : ils avaient le droit à leur part de bonheur.

Quelques heures plus tard, la soirée battait son plein et des éclats de rire s'entrecroisaient. Les mines étaient rougies par la bonne chair et les vins capiteux en même temps que par la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce. Assis à chaque extrémité de la table, Colby et G. se parlaient des yeux et se sentaient tout simplement bien.

Puis vint le moment des cadeaux. En recevant les réservations pour le ski, G. afficha le sourire qu'attendait Colby et un baiser appuyé vint récompenser le donateur. Celui-ci s'agenouilla alors près du fauteuil et, tendant l'écrin où se trouvait l'anneau d'or, il dit d'une voix émue :

\- G. Callen, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir peur de te perdre et je ne vois qu'un moyen pour cela : veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les conversations dans la pièce s'étaient tues, chacun était suspendu aux lèvres de l'agent du NCIS dont les yeux brillaient étrangement. D'une voix rendue rauque d'émotion, il demanda :

\- Tu veux m'épouser ? Mais… Je suis dans un fauteuil…

\- Et alors ? Quelle importance ! J'aime ce que tu es… Ton fauteuil, je ne le vois même plus. Sans toi ma vie n'a pas de saveur… Ce fauteuil je l'aime parce que c'est un morceau de toi. Il n'est pas, il ne sera jamais un obstacle.

\- Tu as raison, dit alors Callen qui posa ses mains sur les roues pour reculer de quelques mètres sous le regard étonné puis inquiet de son amant qui se demandait ce que cela voulait dire : G. allait-il refuser sa demande ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. J'ai cherché ce qui pourrait te faire vraiment plaisir et je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Et sous le regard ébahi de l'assistance, G. bloqua le fauteuil contre le mur, prit appui sur les accoudoirs et se dressa puis il fit quelques pas un peu chancelants en direction de Colby qui se précipita au moment où il vacillait et le réceptionna dans ses bras :

\- G. Mais… Tu marches…

\- Pas très bien encore mais oui… Ca fait une semaine maintenant que je tiens debout sans appui.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je voulais t'en faire la surprise, t'offrir ce cadeau pour un Noël inoubliable.

\- Ta seule présence l'aurait de toute façon rendu inoubliable.  
\- Oui… Mais avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à celle-là, sourit G. blotti contre son amant, heureux au-delà de toute expression de pouvoir enfin se dresser à sa hauteur, même s'il avait encore besoin de son soutien pour se stabiliser.

\- G…

Ce fut tout ce que Colby réussit à dire tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Ils avaient vécu l'enfer chacun de leur côté et il semblait que désormais c'était le paradis qui les attendait.

\- Oui…, dit soudain G.

\- Quoi ? questionna Colby un peu perdu.

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser.

Ce fut seulement alors que leurs invités, qui retenaient leurs souffles depuis un moment, éclatèrent en vivats heureux et accoururent pour féliciter les deux hommes. Sam récupéra son petit frère dans ses bras en le grondant pour ses cachotteries d'un ton qui laissait surtout paraître sa joie de le voir sur le chemin de la guérison.

Ce soir là, lorsque le calme fut revenu dans la maison, les deux hommes s'aimèrent avec toute la tendresse, l'amour, le respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Noël leur avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux et ils n'auraient pas trop de toute leur vie pour le déballer ensemble.

Dans le salon, Midnight, les yeux luisants de convoitise, s'envola soudain vers le haut du sapin, là où brillait l'étoile qui l'avait narguée toute la soirée. Parole de chat : elle allait la décrocher.

Et tandis que le chat le faisait au sens propre, ses maîtres décrochaient leurs propres étoiles dans un ciel où il n'y avait plus aucun nuage.

 **FIN**

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Perso des trois, c'est mon préféré. A bientôt pour le prochain !


	3. Où tu t'en vas ? by Cissy

Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième et dernier OS de Cissy sur ma fiction "Conséquences", c'est celui qu'elle a écrit pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière sur French Fics Fanart. Espérons qu'il vous plaise aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Shane Brennan d'une part et de Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci d'autre part. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

 **Où Tu T'en Vas**

\- Colby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Le ton était froid, presqu'hostile et Colby sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait fallu du courage pour revenir là, pour sonner à la porte et affronter son ex-amant.

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Colby.

L'agent du FBI hésita. Il était partagé entre l'envie de faire demi-tour et celle d'affronter enfin la réalité pour savoir où il en était, où ILS en étaient. Il en avait besoin. Alors soudain il retrouva l'assurance qui faisait de lui un excellent agent fédéral, et, bousculant légèrement Callen, il entra dans l'appartement.

\- Hé bien tu le trouveras.

G le regardait, chamboulé de le voir là, assailli de pensées contradictoires.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord.

\- Non… ON n'était pas d'accord. JE n'était pas d'accord.

 _Y a bien trois histoires d'amour  
Un chien, deux appartements  
Que j'ai pas fait l'détour par chez toi  
J'voulais prendre mon téléphone  
On dit qu't'es là pour personne  
J'suis là  
_

Tout en parlant, Colby se dirigeait vers le salon, histoire d'être sûr que son amant n'allait pas l'empoigner pour le jeter dehors. Oh, il n'était pas idiot, il savait que si jamais Callen le voulait, il aurait du mal à lui résister en force pure, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils en arriveraient aux mains.

L'agent du FBI jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le désordre lui rappelait celui qui régnait dans son propre appartement. Visiblement, et même s'il avait pris l'initiative de la rupture, Callen n'allait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire.

 _Y a toujours plein d'livres par terre  
Entre tes toiles, tes haltères  
On dirait qu'rien n'a changé, et toi  
Tu t'caches sous des lunettes noires  
Tu t'évites dans les miroirs  
Pourquoi, dis-moi...  
_

\- Colby… Ecoute….

\- Non ! Toi écoute !

Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Leur histoire avait commencé de la pire manière qui soit : Callen s'était infiltré dans leur équipe et ils avaient vécu ensemble des heures atroces aux mains de malfrats ivres de vengeance. Mais ce qui aurait dû les séparer les avait finalement rapprochés. Comment Colby aurait-il pu en vouloir à G d'avoir dissimulé son identité lui qui avait pendant des années caché à sa propre équipe qui il était vraiment ?

Et puis quand bien même il lui en aurait gardé rigueur, il ne pouvait rien contre l'amour qui l'avait poussé vers lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il était totalement amoureux, sans aucune réserve.

Tout d'abord Callen avait semblé répondre à cet amour, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rattrapé par ses propres démons. Colby avait compris trop tard.

 _Où tu t'en vas ?  
Où tu t'en vas ?  
Où tu t'en vas comme ça  
T'avais pas fermé la porte  
C'est pas moi que t'attendais,  
On dit que t'as payé le diable pour qu'il t'emporte  
Où tu t'en vas ?  
Où tu t'en vas ?_

Ca avait été par petites touches… Rien de violent : pas de dispute, pas de refus… Mais de plus en plus souvent des absences, des retards, des annulations.

Bien sûr, avec leurs métiers respectifs, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Colby lui-même avait bien souvent fait faux bond à son amant pour les besoins d'une enquête. C'est pourquoi il ne s'était pas inquiété tout de suite.

Et puis les petits riens s'étaient accumulés.

 _Tu m'embrasses pas, tu souris  
À peine comme pour un ami  
Ça fait mal, tes yeux sur moi, comme ça  
Y a eu trois histoires d'amour  
Mais rien qui vaille le détour  
Et toi ?  
_

Un jour, Callen lui avait signifié que leur histoire était terminée. Colby était resté tétanisé sur place, ne voulant pas y croire, ne pouvant pas y croire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son amant entasser les quelques vêtements qu'il laissait chez lui dans son sac militaire et qu'il entende la porte se fermer sur lui.

Le monde s'était alors effondré. Il était passé en mode « automatique », se rendant au boulot, mangeant, buvant au bureau, s'investissant dans ses enquêtes, sans vouloir réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, sans chercher à comprendre. Lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il retrouvait Midnight, leur petite boule de poils et elle seule parvenait encore à lui soutirer des sourires. Tant qu'elle serait là, il y aurait toujours un peu de G chez lui.

Il avait fini par parler à David, l'ami fidèle qui avait très vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'était grâce à lui qu'il n'avait pas sombré. Il avait effacé le numéro de Callen de son répertoire, avait mis dans un placard tout ce qui pouvait le faire penser à lui et repris sa vie, une autre vie.

Jusqu'au jour où Sam était venu lui parler. Sam qui lui avait raconté le zombie qu'était devenu son équipier, qui lui avait fait comprendre que peut-être cette rupture n'était pas un manque d'amour mais un trop plein d'amour.

Alors aujourd'hui, Colby voulait la vérité. Il y avait droit.

 _On dit qu'tu as tout mis sur pause  
Tu vis en dehors des choses  
J'aurais dû, oui, j'aurais dû, mais quoi  
Derrière ton r'gard, j'vois passer  
Toute cette lumière que j'aimais  
Je suis là, dis-moi  
_

G regardait son amant, debout au milieu du salon et son cœur battait la chamade. Il le trouvait plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs, plus beau que dans ses rêves ! Il aurait aimé s'approcher de lui, le prendre dans ses bras, dévorer ses lèvres de baisers et l'aimer de tout son être, de toute son âme.

Et puis sa raison reprit le dessus : il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de s'investir dans une histoire d'amour. Ils avaient déjà frôlé la catastrophe tous les deux, fallait-il qu'il prenne encore le risque de voir l'homme qu'il aimait torturé sous ses yeux ? Leurs métiers étaient tellement dangereux : qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver à son compagnon si l'un des criminels qu'il serait amené à poursuivre décidait de se servir de lui comme monnaie d'échange ?

Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas des meurtriers, psychopathes, violeurs ou fugitifs, la vie se chargerait bien, tôt ou tard, de lui rappeler que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui.

Colby ne voulait pas entendre ces arguments.

\- Faut-il renoncer à être heureux parce qu'un jour le malheur peut nous atteindre ? Ne faut-il pas au contraire profiter de chaque occasion de bonheur qui nous est offerte ? Si ce n'est que pour un an je signe tout de suite, et si ce n'est que pour une heure, je suis partant aussi ! Tu veux vraiment vivre ainsi, toujours entre deux portes, entre deux avenirs ?

 _Où tu t'en vas ?  
Où tu t'en vas ?  
Où tu t'en vas comme ça  
T'avais pas fermé la porte  
C'est pas moi que t'attendais,  
On dit que t'as payé le diable pour qu'il t'emporte  
Où tu t'en vas ?  
Où tu t'en vas ?  
_

Soudain les yeux de G se décillèrent. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas laisser la peur le diriger.

Peut-être que leur histoire était vouée à l'échec, peut-être qu'ils ne feraient qu'ensemble qu'un tout petit bout de chemin avant qu'une balle ne mette fin à leur vie commune, avant, plus prosaïquement, que l'un d'entre eux ne se sente à l'étroit dans cette relation.

Mais Colby avait raison : quand bien même ce ne serait que pour quelques minutes, ces quelques minutes-là il y avait le droit, lui peut-être plus qu'un autre.

Alors, G Callen décida, pour la première fois de sa vie, de se laisser porter, sans autre règle que d'aimer. Et lorsque leurs âmes fusionnèrent au moment où leurs corps atteignirent le plaisir, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis bien longtemps chacun de leurs côté.

 **FIN**

Chanson d'Isabelle Boulay

* * *

Le prochain, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, il fait suite à un épisode de NCIS Los Angeles. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. A la prochaine !


	4. Révélations by CptJackHarkness

Voila mon OS qui fait suite à Conséquences, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

NB: Attention Spoilers NCIS Los Angeles saison 7

* * *

Révélations :

.

Ils étaient tous dans l'avion qui les ramenait aux États-Unis.

L'agent de la CIA était endormi dans son siège, il récupérait de sa blessure, même s'il avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Une ambulance avait été contactée et les attendrait sur le tarmac dans une dizaine d'heures.

Arkhady et sa fille étaient non loin et discutaient à voix basse. Ils parlaient Russe et élevaient la voix quand l'un d'eux s'énervait, cela promettait si cela devait durer tout le vol.

Sam et Callen étaient dans des fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre. L'ancien Navy-SEAL observait son partenaire. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux brillaient et il avait vu les larmes avant de quitter le vieil homme qui les avait aidés.

Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans cet état. Mais ce qu'il savait par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il ne lui poserait aucune question. Même si son envie de savoir le taraudait, il attendrait que Callen lui parle.

G observait Sam depuis quelques minutes, il savait que son partenaire faisait la même chose et qu'il se posait des questions sur son état, sur ce que ce vieil homme lui avait dit, sur son sourire en partant et ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Ils se connaissaient depuis presque dix ans, dix belles années où il avait considéré Hanna comme son grand frère, celui qui devinait ses actions et qui protégeait ses arrières chaque jour. Comme il le faisait pour lui. Ce même homme qui ne poserait aucune question, bien que l'envie de savoir soit forte, qui attendrait qu'il se confie, quand il serait prêt.

Prêt à de telles révélations, il l'avait toujours été, cherchant des réponses depuis si longtemps. Prêt aux conséquences de ces révélations et aux changements que cela impliquerait, non il ne l'était pas encore, mais le serait-il un jour ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il pouvait se confier à Sam, il ne le jugerait pas, ne changerait rien et cela lui ferait du bien.

.

_ Je sais à quoi tu penses, dit-il en souriant.

_ Essaie toujours, répondit Sam, reconnaissant bien que son ami s'apprêtait à se confier.

_ Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit pour que je réagisse de cette façon.

_ Si tu parles de ton sourire et des larmes dans tes yeux, alors oui, je veux savoir, mais je te connais, tout comme tu me connais.

_ Je le sais, acquiesça l'agent senior. Disons que je viens d'en apprendre plus sur mon passé et que cela me perturbe un peu.

_ À quel point ? Le questionna Sam très intéressé par ce qui allait suivre.

_ L'homme qui nous a aidés, c'est mon père, Sam.

_ Mais je croyais qu'il était mort. Tu es bien allé sur sa tombe, la dernière fois que nous sommes venus en Russie.

_ C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais il l'a laissé sous-entendre en parlant de ma mère, dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je comprends ce que tu ressens, enfin, je crois, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en posant sa main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort.

_ Merci, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai apprise aujourd'hui.

_ Parle-moi G, tu en as besoin.

_ Il savait tout de moi, ce que je faisais, c'est Reznikov qui lui a tout dit, et même après sa mort, il a quelqu'un d'autre qui lui raconte ce que je fais.

_ …

_ C'est un peu flippant, parce que cela signifie que quelqu'un me suit en permanence et que je ne l'ai pas repéré. Il est vraiment doué et ça me fait peur.

_ C'est sûr, de ce point de vue. Est-ce que cela signifie aussi qu'il est au courant pour Colby ?

_ Je pense que oui, je devrais demander à Charlie de me donner des probabilités, rigola-t-il. En tout cas, il ne m'a rien dit à ce propos, juste qu'il était fier de moi.

_ C'est une bonne chose, je suis heureux pour toi.

_ Grisha, Sam l'entendit murmurer ce prénom, il comprit de suite.

_ Alors ça aussi, tu le connais maintenant. Tu connais ton prénom ?

_ Oui, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, il m'a aussi dit que ma mère me l'avait donné pour que je me rappelle d'où je venais.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

_ Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen.

_ C'est bizarre de t'entendre prononcer ton nom complet, je vais avoir du mal à t'appeler par ton prénom au début.

_ Non, ne changes rien, s'il te plaît, continue à m'appeler G, le supplia-t-il du regard. Je ne suis pas sûr de le faire changer et encore moins de me retourner si on m'appelle Grisha.

_ Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas changer ?

_ Parce que cela fait des années que l'on m'appelle comme ça et que je cherchais la signification du G. deuxièmement, ce n'est pas un petit changement, c'est long comme prénom, je crois que je vais rester comme ça, imagines un peu la tête de la carte de visite, rigola-t-il.

_ Ce que tu peux être bête des fois, mais d'accord je continuerais à t'appeler G si c'est ton souhait. Vas-tu le dire aux autres, à Hetty, ou à Granger ?

_ Pas encore.

_ Tu veux le garder un peu pour toi. Tu as raison, profites-en de ces révélations.

_ Merci, je crois que je vais dormir quelques heures, tu devrais faire pareil.

_ Non, pas de suite, dit-il en regagnant son siège.

_ Comme tu veux.

.

L'agent senior allongea ses jambes sur le siège à côté de lui, calant ainsi sa tête près du hublot et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement, il n'avait pas fermé les yeux de toute la mission.

.

POV Sam :

 _Après tout ce que tu as traversé ces dernières années, tu méritais de connaître la vérité sur ta famille et ton prénom. J'ai bien vu qu'à chaque fois que tu faisais un pas en avant dans ta quête de réponses, un obstacle se mettait sur ta route. Maintenant savoure cette victoire, tu le mérites tellement. Je continuerais à veiller sur toi, repose-toi, je te réveillerai en arrivant à Los Angeles. Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen, c'est vrai que c'est long. J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras revoir ton père et rattraper un peu de toutes ses années que tu as perdues loin de lui._

Fin POV Sam

.

L'ancien Navy-SEAL avait fini par s'endormir, lui aussi épuisé par cette délicate mission. Cinq heures plus tard, l'avion se posait sur le tarmac de la Cité des Anges.

L'agent de la CIA venait d'être évacué par l'ambulance. Arkhady attendait sa fille qui avait décidé de réveiller l'agent senior. Hanna sourit à la scène sous les yeux, ils avaient l'air de deux gamins ces deux-là. En effet, G venait de se réveiller en sursaut et grognait après la fille Kolcheck. Les quatre personnes se séparèrent après avoir récupéré leurs affaires.

Sam retrouva avec plaisir sa voiture sur le parking de l'aéroport et les ramena à l'OPS. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hacienda, ils furent accueillis par un silence inhabituel. Pas de Deeks ou Kensi se disputant joyeusement, pas d'Éric, sifflant pour les inviter à se rendre à l'étage ou pour leur souhaiter un bon retour. Même la lumière au bureau d'Hetty était éteinte. Regardant leurs montres, ils virent qu'il était vingt-trois heures passé, la directrice des opérations avait dû renvoyer tout ce petit monde chez lui.

Ils se rendirent aux vestiaires, récupérant leurs badges et effets personnels. Sam remit son alliance et G fit de même, souriant, heureux d'aller retrouver son compagnon qui devait s'inquiéter, _comme toujours, pensa-t-il._

Ils se séparèrent à leur tour sur le parking, se souhaitant bonne nuit et se donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain, pour faire leurs rapports.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une voiture s'arrêta dans une allée de maison et le perron s'éclaira avant que la porte d'entrée ne soit ouverte par un homme au visage fatigué, arborant un sourire magnifique, un homme heureux, en fait.

.

_ Bonsoir Colb', dit G en s'avançant vers l'autre homme.

_ Bonsoir mon cœur, enfin rentré !

_ Oui et en un seul morceau, sourit-il en tournant sur lui-même avant d'aller embrasser son compagnon.

_ Magnifique, sourit-il en retour. Allez, ne restons pas dehors.

.

À peine la porte d'entrée fut-elle refermée que l'agent du FBI se pressa contre le corps de Callen, l'embrassant passionnément.

.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué Colby.

_ À moi aussi. Tu dois être crevé.

_ J'ai dormi dans l'avion, dit-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau l'autre agent.

_ Oh, je vois, répondit-il en voyant une lueur qui passait dans les yeux de son conjoint.

.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre à l'étage, alors qu'un chat prenait place sur le sac de voyage de son maître, ronronnant de bonheur.

Dans la chambre, les deux agents fédéraux passèrent une partie de la nuit à s'aimer, heureux de s'être retrouvés avant de s'endormir lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Le soleil se leva, éclairant de ses rayons les corps de deux hommes, enlacés, dormant profondément.

Un peu plus tard, Colby se réveilla, appréciant d'être le premier réveillé et de pouvoir admirer son mari dormir, G se contentant généralement de peu d'heures de sommeil. Après deux ans de mariage, il avait toujours un peu de mal avec ce mot, mais l'adorait.

Il regarda son visage serein, son torse se soulever régulièrement au fil de sa respiration paisible. Il était beau. Il avait toujours autant envie de se noyer dans ses yeux bleus si profonds. Les cicatrices sur son corps qui évoquaient tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il se mit à refaire avec ses doigts, ce que ses yeux venaient de terminer.

Callen ouvrit bientôt les yeux, appréciant la façon dont il venait d'être réveillé.

.

_ C'est agréable comme réveil.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Callen en lui répondant avant de poser des lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ce qui s'est passé en Russie ? Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

_ La mission a été un succès et j'ai pu obtenir des réponses à certaines de mes questions.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai rencontré mon père, il est toujours vivant, il sait parfaitement ce que je fais et m'a dit être fier de moi.

_ Tu crois qu'il est au courant pour nous deux ?

_ Sam m'a posé exactement la même question, je pense que oui, je suis heureux, il l'est pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai apprise, mon père m'a aussi révélé mon prénom.

_ La signification du G ?

_ Oui, je m'appelle Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen.

_ J'aime beaucoup, c'est d'origine russe ?

_ Oui, ma mère voulait que je sache d'où je venais.

_ J'aurais aimé la rencontrer, ça devait être une femme formidable.

_ Et un très bon agent de la CIA, d'après Hetty.

_ C'est de famille alors ?

_ Oui, son père faisait partie de l'OSS. Avant d'être au NCIS, j'ai travaillé pour la CIA, le FBI et la DEA.

_ Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

_ Non, avant à Washington, avec l'agent Fornell.

_ J'ai entendu parler de lui à Quantico. Mais aussi de l'agent Gibbs du NCIS.

_ Nous avons été en Serbie lui et moi.

_ Tu en as fait des choses, dis donc.

_ C'est vrai, mais c'est fini, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place et ma famille, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

_ Je t'aime G… Grisha, dit-il avec le sourire.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime Colby. Et si tu me racontais comment ça se passe au bureau ?

_ C'est dur, nous sommes une équipe réduite depuis peu. Je t'avais dit que David avait eu une promotion pour diriger son équipe à Washington.

_ Je m'en rappelle très bien, quand tu es rentré à la maison, ce soir-là, la façon dont tu me l'as annoncé, dit-il en replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

_ Il me manque, j'aime beaucoup Nikki, elle est superbe.

_ Tu vas trouver tes marques avec elle, laissez-vous du temps. C'est normal que David te manque, vous avez beaucoup de choses tous les deux.

_ C'est vrai, répondit-il tristement.

.

Colby replongea dans ses souvenirs aussi, sa trahison envers l'équipe à cause de l'affaire des Chinois, c'est son coéquipier qui en avait le plus souffert. Mais de cette dure épreuve, leur partenariat n'en était que plus fort, une renaissance qui les avait soudés comme jamais.

.

_ Enfin, je vais peut-être changer de partenaire, rien n'est fait encore.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Don nous a dit qu'il essayait de débaucher l'agent Edgerton de sa traque des fugitifs.

_ L'ami de Nikki ?

_ Oui, même si je pense qu'ils sont plus que ça, sourit-il.

_ Oh… je comprends mieux. Ils vont certainement faire équipe ?

_ Je ne pense pas. Au moment où Don nous en a parlé, les filles ont dit que si c'était possible, elles aimeraient faire équipe toutes les deux.

_ Une équipe féminine… Telles que je les connais, ça va donner, rigola-t-il.

_ C'est clair, elles forment une bonne équipe. Et du coup, je vais me retrouver avec Ian.

_ Tant que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, c'est l'essentiel. Et qu'il veille bien sur toi, rajouta-t-il tout bas, mais pas assez, car Colby l'avait entendu et l'avait embrassé avant de lui sourire, et de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

_ On a quelques affinités, c'est vrai, depuis l'épisode de la prison.

_ Ah… est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

_ Pas du tout, je te rassure, je ne compte pas te perdre.

_ Totalement d'accord avec toi.

.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, s'embrassèrent, voulant profiter du simple fait d'être ensemble. Avant d'être interrompus par une série de miaulements.

.

_ Alors, mademoiselle, on a faim, la regarda l'agent du NCIS.

.

Callen se releva et la minette vint frotter sa tête contre sa main, cherchant des caresses, approuvant ainsi ce que l'homme venait de dire.

.

_ On va devoir se lever, dit Colby, observant le manège de Midnight.

_ Allons-y alors.

.

Les deux hommes sortirent du lit, s'habillèrent d'un boxer et d'un jogging avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers la cuisine. G nourrit la chatte, alors que Colby préparait le café. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre, du calme entre deux affaires. Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent pris par le boulot et qu'ils ne puissent se voir qu'en coup de vent.

.

_ Est-ce que tu as décidé si tu allais faire changer tes papiers d'identité ? lui demanda l'ex-militaire, en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

_ Je suis toujours en train d'y réfléchir, lui répondit-il, le dévorant du regard.

_ Si tu continues à me regarder de cette façon, nous risquons d'être en retard.

_ Et alors ? lui demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je croyais que tu devais faire ton rapport à Hetty ?

_ Cela peut bien attendre, j'ai envie de toi, dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

.

Callen le fixait du regard, alors que ses mains descendaient lentement vers la serviette, la dénouant avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent vers le sexe de son conjoint, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres en sentant les doigts un peu froids de son amant sur son membre. Mais il n'était pas en reste non plus, sa bouche embrassait la peau tendre de son cou alors que ses mains le débarrassaient de ses vêtements, sentant une bosse étirée le tissu du sous-vêtement de Callen.

Les corps se collèrent le temps d'un baiser, les membres se touchant, envoyant des décharges électriques dans leurs corps, des gémissements s'échappant de leurs lèvres. Colby dirigea son compagnon, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le bord du lit. Il l'aida à s'allonger, avant de se coucher sur lui, leurs corps s'imbriquant comme les pièces d'un puzzle.

Granger tendit la main vers le tiroir de la table de chevet et attrapa la petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Il répandit une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts, s'affairant à le préparer lentement, se délectant des plaintes et des soupirs de l'agent senior, qui trouvait que son homme n'allait pas assez vite à son goût.

Levant le regard vers le réveil, il aperçut qu'il était huit heures trente et qu'ils seraient vraiment très en retard. Tant pis, pensa-t-il en retournant s'occuper de son compagnon. Il reprit ses caresses et ses baisers, se positionnant entre ses jambes avant de le pénétrer doucement. Puis il commença ses mouvements, accélérant la cadence à chaque coup de reins.

Callen caressait le dos de son mari, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jouissance les atteignit en même temps. Colby continua ses mouvements avant de se retirer de son intimité et de s'allonger à ses côtés, se remettant de l'orgasme qui les avait touchés.

Ils restèrent couchés en silence un instant avant de se décider à bouger et à vraiment se préparer pour partir bosser. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la douche, la prenant ensemble pour gagner du temps, mais en restant sages.

Sortant de la salle de bain privée, ils s'habillèrent rapidement, d'un jean et d'une chemise. Descendant pour finir de se préparer, ils récupérèrent les badges qui retrouvèrent leurs places, accrochés aux ceintures, Colby accrochant l'holster de son arme de service sur le côté droit, alors que Callen la glissait dans son dos avant de passer sa veste.

Puis ils prirent leurs clés de voiture et téléphones, s'embrassèrent passionnément une dernière fois dans le hall d'entrée et se souhaitèrent une bonne journée, faisant passer un message de prudence, voulant absolument se revoir le soir, sauf si une enquête les bloquait au bureau avant de sortir de la maison.

Une fois à côté de leur voiture respective, ils se lancèrent un dernier regard avant de monter dans les véhicules et de partir dans des directions opposées, vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

Quand Callen arriva, les trois autres agents levèrent la tête de leurs rapports.

.

_ Bonjour à tous, dit-il en posant son sac.

_ C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ?

_ Ouais, sourit-il.

_ Colby va bien ? demanda Kensi, qui observait ses équipiers se disputer joyeusement.

_ Oui, il va bien, je te remercie Kenz', dit-il avec un sourire qui ne trompa personne.

_ Allons voir Hetty, elle doit nous attendre.

.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'empressèrent de rejoindre le bureau de la directrice des opérations. Ils restèrent en retrait quelques minutes, elle était au téléphone.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

À l'open-space, Deeks s'était levé puis assis sur le coin du bureau de sa partenaire et petite amie.

.

_ Ces deux-là ont eu de belles retrouvailles si je comprends bien.

_ Deeks, dit la jeune femme, en lui mettant un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

_ Ben quoi ? Rigola le lieutenant.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Sam observait son coéquipier, il le voyait faire tourner son alliance autour de son doigt, comme s'il hésitait à l'enlever.

.

_ Je sais que c'est dur de l'enlever, mais si tu veux la garder près de toi, tu devrais faire comme moi, lui dit l'agent Hanna en sortant son collier de son tee-shirt.

_ Je vais y réfléchir, c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

_ Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu pensais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment ?

_ Je te connais G, depuis presque dix ans. Je sais ce que ce voyage t'a fait.

_ Il y a moins de mystères qui m'entourent maintenant, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à mon père. J'ai vraiment envie de le revoir, mais je ne sais pas quand ce sera.

_ S'il t'a dit que vous vous reverriez, il va tenir parole, non ?

_ Oui, je n'en doute pas.

.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, la directrice leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à lui faire un rapport complet de cette mission non autorisée.

Puis Sam les laissa discuter, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire pour l'encourager à se livrer. L'agent senior avait besoin de se confier à Hetty sur les révélations de son père et sur ce qu'il lui avait appris. Il lui demanda s'il devait faire changer son nom ou s'il devait rester tel quel.

Hetty ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était vraiment très heureuse pour son agent qui cherchait des réponses depuis tant d'années. Elle l'informa qu'elle pourrait lui faire passer un dossier pour faire changer son nom sur son badge et sur ses autres papiers d'identité, qu'elle serait présente pour lui et pour l'aider s'il le souhaitait.

G fut heureux de la compréhension de sa supérieure et du soutien qu'elle lui proposait, parce que ces changements risquaient d'être longs et difficiles, mais qu'elle appuierait toutes ses demandes. Il quitta le bureau d'Hetty en la remerciant une nouvelle fois et repartit vers son bureau avec le sourire.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Un peu plus tôt, à l'open-space.

.

_ Kensi, tu ne trouves pas que Callen a l'air changé ?

_ Je ne vois pas de ce que tu veux dire ? s'interrogea la jeune femme.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire, mais je trouve que ce voyage l'a changé ?

_ Ils ne sont rentrés qu'hier, tu sais, c'est peut-être juste de la fatigue ?

_ Non, je crois qu'il y a autre chose.

_ Je ne peux pas te dire, le mieux serait que tu lui demandes ou à Sam, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose. Le revoilà d'ailleurs.

_ Je vais lui demander, tu as sans doute raison, fit-il remarquer à sa petite-amie.

L'ancien NavySEAL se rassit à son bureau, et sentit le regard de curiosité que posaient sur lui ses deux coéquipiers, mais plus particulièrement celui du lieutenant du LAPD.

_ Sam, que s'est-il passé en Russie ?

_ Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

_ Il trouve que Callen a changé, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir comment exactement et s'est dit que tu pourrais avoir quelques réponses à nous apporter.

_ S'il y a eu du changement et je dis bien si, dit-il en fixant son regard sur Deeks, ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, mais G le fera dès qu'il le voudra ou dès qu'il se sentira prêt à le partager. Mieux vaut ne pas lui poser la question.

.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer les dires de l'agent Hanna. Elle connaissait Callen depuis moins longtemps que lui, et plus que Deeks, mais savait aussi que leur chef d'équipe ne parlerait que s'il en avait envie.

Au moment où l'agent senior revenait vers les bureaux, Éric les appela de l'étage pour une nouvelle affaire.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Au FBI

.

Colby venait de poser ses affaires à son bureau, il salua Liz de loin et se rendit dans la salle de pause pour se prendre un café. Il vit que Nikki était déjà dans la pièce.

.

_ Salut Nikki, dit-il avec le sourire, en attrapant un gobelet.

_ Salut Granger, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ?

_ Oui, dit-il en posant le café sur la table.

_ Je reconnais ce sourire, rigola-t-elle.

_ Quel sourire ? demanda Colby innocemment.

_ Celui qui indique que la nuit a été bonne et courte.

_ Pff… n'importe quoi, s'indigna-t-il.

_ Je te jure, même David l'avait remarqué.

.

Warmer rentra dans la pièce au même moment et rejoignit directement ses deux amis.

.

_ Est-ce que Callen va bien ?

_ Oui, je te remercie, répondit-il.

_ La nuit a été bonne, il est rentré de mission.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un air faussement choqué sur le visage.

_ Oh arrête Granger, tu as ce grand sourire le matin quand tu arrives. On l'a remarqué quand Callen revenait.

_ Vous dites n'importe quoi les filles.

_ Non, je te jure, c'est Sinclair qui l'avait remarqué. Il m'a dit un jour qu'il t'avait demandé d'où il venait et que tu lui avais répondu que cela faisait plusieurs jours que tu n'avais pas vu ton homme et qu'il venait de rentrer de mission.

_ Celui-là, je vous jure, soupira Granger. C'est bon les filles, vous avez gagné.

.

Les filles, heureuses d'avoir découvert la raison de la bonne humeur de leur collègue, se tapèrent dans les mains . Ils furent interrompus par un agent qui les informa que Don les cherchait et qu'il voulait les voir à l'étage supérieur.

Il y avait du changement en préparation et le superviseur des crimes violent avait vu son bureau partir à l'étage, pas très heureux de se retrouver loin de ses agents, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, cela allait de pair avec la promotion.

Don était en train de devenir le Directeur des Opérations, mais rien ne lui empêcherait de retourner ou d'aider ses agents dans une enquête, quand il aurait besoin de se changer les idées, notamment.

Alors qu'ils voyaient leur supérieur à travers les vitres de son bureau, il remarqua leurs présences et leur fit signe de rentrer dans la pièce.

.

_ Il va y avoir un peu de changement en bas et je crois que certains vont être ravis, dit-il en regardant les deux femmes de l'équipe. Ian Edgerton a bien voulu revenir à Los Angeles, il veut arrêter la traque aux fugitifs.

.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Nikki à qui l'on devait l'envie de changer de vie pour Edgerton. Elle baissa les yeux, ne supportant pas plus longtemps les regards de ses collègues.

.

_ Donc, en attendant qu'il arrive, on va bosser tous les quatre, donc Colby, tu feras équipe avec Nikki et Liz avec moi. À partir du moment où Ian est des nôtres, Colby et lui feront équipe et les filles seront ensemble.

.

Nikki et Liz furent ravies d'apprendre que leur demande de partenariat avait été acceptée par la direction.

Les trois agents redescendirent et passèrent la journée à faire des rapports ou à essayer d'avancer sur certaines enquêtes en cours, essayant de trouver de nouvelles pistes. Mais dans l'ensemble, la journée se déroula dans le calme et les agents purent quitter le bâtiment à une heure convenable.

.

¤¤¤¤¤ NCISLANUMBERSNCISLANUMBERS ¤¤¤¤¤

.

Au NCIS

.

L'affaire les avait occupés une partie de la journée, ils avaient facilement résolu l'enquête, trouver le coupable, l'arrêter sans encombre, fusillade, explosion de bâtiment ou infiltration, tout ce qui plaisait énormément aux agents, une journée relativement calme, en quelque sorte.

À la fin de la journée, tout le monde put récupérer ses affaires et rentrer chez soi, retrouver maisons et familles pour certains. Alors que G était encore à son bureau, un important dossier y était mystérieusement apparu.

Regardant vers le bureau de sa supérieure, il lui adressa un sourire et un geste de remerciement. Bien décidé à le remplir, il commença à renseigner les cases avec ses informations personnelles, puis arriva la fameuse ligne, celle qui lui faisait le plus peur, celle qui lui permettrait de faire disparaitre _**« G. Callen »**_ de tous ses papiers d'identité et de le remplacer par son vrai nom qu'il connaissait depuis quarante-huit environ : _**« Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Callen »**_. Mais voulait-il vraiment prendre son nom ou quitte à le changer, autant le faire jusqu'au bout ? se dit-il.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il récupéra ses affaires et se décida à rentrer chez lui, il devait être deux pour prendre cette décision et ne voulait pas en écarter son compagnon.

Quand il arriva chez eux un peu plus tard, il remarqua que la voiture de Colby n'était pas encore là. L'agent du FBI gara son véhicule derrière le sien quelques minutes après et c'est avec le sourire qu'il se décida à sortir du sien.

.

_ Colb', faut qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important, l'informa-t-il après l'avoir embrassé.

_ Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ? grimaça-t-il.

.

POV Callen :

 _Ah bravo, je suis en train de faire flipper Colby avec ma façon d'aborder ce sujet, je repasserai plus tard pour la délicatesse, se fustigea-t-il._

Fin POV Callen

.

POV Colby :

 _Qu'est-ce que G veut me demander, il a l'air un peu stressé par cette conversation, que se passe-t-il ?_

Fin POV Colby

.

_ Je suis désolé Colby, dit-il en l'entraînant vers le canapé, où ils seraient tout de même mieux pour discuter. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder, alors ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît. Rien de grave, cependant, je te rassure.

_ Ok, lui répondit son conjoint, s'installant de manière à lui faire face.

_ J'ai parlé à Hetty de ce que j'avais découvert en Russie et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à faire toutes les démarches pour faire mon changement de nom. C'est justement à ce sujet que je voulais te parler avant de remplir le dossier.

.

Colby le regarda, intrigué, même s'il commençait à avoir une idée sur le point où voulait en venir son compagnon. L'incitant à continuer, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et le regarda droit dans les yeux. G y lut de l'encouragement et se lança sur la partie, que lui trouvait le plus dur.

.

_ Je veux vraiment faire changer mon nom, mais en y ajoutant le tien, si tu es d'accord.

_ Tu… tu veux vraiment faire ce que je crois comprendre, lui demanda Colby, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oui mon cœur, j'ai enfin la famille que je cherchais et je veux que ce soit officiel.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être possible, mais si c'est ce que tu veux faire, je ne peux qu'en être ravi et heureux.

_ Je t'aime Colby.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime G.

.

POV Colby :

 _Tu me fais le plus beau des cadeaux en me demandant ça et en le faisant, je t'aime vraiment plus que tout au monde et je promets de ne jamais t'abandonner._

Fin POV Colby

.

POV Callen :

 _Cela n'était pas si dur de lui demander, mais je crois que je craignais sa réponse. Mais non, il n'en est que plus heureux. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait pu arriver un jour, et je suis tellement heureux de ce que je m'apprête à faire. À partir de ce moment, je serais à toi pour l'éternité._

Fin POV Callen

.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent, heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils quittèrent le canapé, et sortirent le dossier de Callen. Granger regarda son mari remplir la fameuse ligne qui lui faisait si peur et apposa sa signature en bas de page. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec une passion grandissante, avant de se diriger à l'étage.

Midnight qui avait suivi l'échange entre ses deux propriétaires comprit que le document sur la table était important et se coucha dessus, mais on pouvait tout de même lire sur la ligne où l'on voulait inscrire son nouveau nom : _**« Grisha Aleksandrovich Nikolaev Granger Callen »**_

 _ **.**_

THE END


End file.
